


Heat

by Moit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo is hot, but to swim he has to Be Good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovethosehobbits (tree1110)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree1110/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for [](http://lovethosehobbit.livejournal.com/profile)[lovethosehobbit](http://lovethosehobbit.livejournal.com/)! SO glad I have someone to share slavefic with!

Frodo slipped his first two fingers between his collar and his neck. It was unbearably hot today, and his bare skin glistened with sweat, but Master wouldn’t take his collar off for anything.

He stared longingly at the pool of water before him. His muscles were beginning to cramp, but Master had told him to kneel until he came back. If he obeyed, Master would let him take a much-desired swim.

A hand clamped down on Frodo’s bare shoulder. He hadn’t heard Master approach because he’d been there the whole time.

“Very good, Frodo. You may get in the water.”


End file.
